This project will continue to investigate children's charitable and help-giving behavior. The generality of helping behavior for individual children will be assessed in a number of laboratory and classroom situations providing opportunities for the child to share with or to help others. Preliminary assessment of the natural, social consequences for helping will be conducted in schools and day care settings. The durability of training in help-giving will be assessed over a train-retest interval of up to 12 months. Finally, we will examine children's donations to needy peers as a function of the amount of effort subjects must expend to earn pennies. It is predicted that children who must work harder to amass resources will be less generous in sharing with others. Similarly, children for whom helping itsefl is more effortful would be expected to be less helpful.